M1127 Guardian Series(Tarakian Variants)
The Guardian is a family of 8x8 vehicles based on the LAV-III, it was adopted as an interim solution and meant to be phased out after it's successor came in to replace it's role, however this never happened and the Guardian became a mainstay and so did the Guardian Brigade Combat Teams that were formed around them. The Guardian has been subject to much controversy in the Democratic Republic Army because of it's light armor and inadequate protection against anything bigger then the RPG-7, they are also very easy target for Improvised Explosive Devices and at one point, were in the position to be sent to the moth yards, however the A1 upgrade saved them from being mothed, by adding Double V-hull (A2 upgrade improves upon the A1 Dbl v-hull), and other upgrades that proved their worth, including an Active Protection System based upon the Abrams Razor APS. HPK and Slat Armor Kits became standard when on deployment for any Guardian Variant, including the Medical and Command variants, Reactive Armor Tiles were introduced as part of the Product Improvement Package to improve the survivability of the platform in high intensity urban conflicts where I.E.D attacks may be more prevalent.> Variants and Upgrades *'M1127 Guardian TFV': Baseline Model. Baseline Guardian Model, able to adapt to various situations, also can use different weapons. **'M1127A2 Guardian TFV': second upgrade. Baseline Guardian models upgraded to A2 standard, the A2 upgrade adds double V-hull for increased I.E.D protection, new generation lightweight armor that doesn't sacrifice protection, Air Conditioning for crew compartment and various other upgrades. As part of a PIP, the standard M151 Protector was replaced on specific models with the Samson RCWS-30 mounting the M813 30/40mm Autocannon. *'M1127 Guardian SV': Airforce Model. Airforce Security Vehicle utilizing various Airforce Electronic Systems. *'M1127 Guardian MGS': Mobile Gun System. Guardian with emphasis on light support, the MGS is armed with the Rheinmetall M68A3 L38 105mm smoothbore. **'M1127A1 Guardian MGS': Mobile Gun system upgrade. *'M1127 Guardian MGS-120': Upgunned Mobile System. Upgraded Guardian MGS retrofitted with the BAE Systems M360E1 Lightweight/Low Recoil Smoothbore Maingun. *'M1127-25 Guardian IFV': Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Guardian IFV armed with a 25mm autocannon. *'M1127 Guardian TUA': Anti-Tank Guardian. Guardian Armed with the TOW II Launcher for Anti-Tank Operations. **'M1127A1 Guardian UA': Anti-Tank Guardian. Guardian with the TOW II and Launcher replaced with a modular launcher to fire a variety of new generation PAMA ATGMs from Hellebarde to HOT and Spike II. *'M1127 Guardian FSV': Guardian Fire Support Vehicle. Utilized by Forward Observers and Artillery Observers. *'M1127 Guardian MC': Mortar Carrier. Guardian with M120 Mortar mounted in the back for indirect fire support. *'M1127 Guardian AMOS': Advanced Mortar System. Guardian with twin-barrel 120mm AMOS, developed to provide faster indirect fire support to combat elements as well as direct fire support. *'M1127 Guardian ETFV': Engineer Guardian. Guardian utilizing Engineering equipment. *'M1127 Guardian CV': Command Guardian. Baseline Guardian gutted and replaced with Command and Control equipment (C2) *'M1127 Guardian CBRN': CBRN Guardian. Baseline Guardian gutted, various Chemical, Bio, Radiology and Nuclear Detecting Systems installed. Experimental Variants *'M1127 Guardian Mxxxx': Prototype Artillery Guardian. A Prototype Guardian fitted with a Self Propelled Howitzer, still in early testing. Category:Tarakia Category:Armoured vehicles Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle